fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dark Cloud Looms
Murderer "Where...?!" Cobra looked around, extremely confused. Before Lancelot attacked, they all suddenly appeared somewhere, and before they could recollect themselves, the ground cracked as thunderbolt shot to the sky like towers, and the mountain behind them tore apart, leaving only two hills of what was once a prosperous mountain. "What...? Ah! Amon, he must've teleported us!" Kamma said, coming to the conclusion that Amon's magic is what got them here. "If that's so then where is...?" Once more, Midnight was cut short before he could finish, as a shockwave reached the group, causing the trees to fall down around them, maintaining their footing as a dark wave also crossed them by. "There!" Midnight shouted, realizing that must be where Amon is. "Hm." Chiron grunted, catching everyone's attention, carrying the unconscious Lilianna on his shoulder "So it seems." Everyone quickly got on their guard, preparing to face the centaur once more "Don't be like that. I've lost. My friend is injured. But, if this Amon has lost to Lancelot, I will be taking him with me as well." Chiron said, making his conditions clear, proceeding to gallop towards the source of the disturbance. Upon crossing several fallen trees, through the forest, the arrived at a crater, where two individuals were seen at the bottom of it. "Amon!" Kamma shouted, trying to see who was the one standing and who was lying down. Amon turned to face everyone, blood splattered on his face, his expression appearing either exhausted or despairing. He stood up, revealing his blood drenched hands, holding Lancelot's head in his hand, still attached to its body, and yet, everyone's eyes widened in either fear, shock or horror. Lancelot's limbs were torn gruesomely off, his throat torn open as well, preventing him from speaking, blood dripped from his eye socket, while his jaw seemed to be dislocated and broken. Without stopping to explain himself, Amon teleported before Chiron, dropping the unconscious Lancelot before him "You're lucky he's an immortal. He woulda died already." Amon said to Chiron, almost in a mocking tone. "...What have you done....?" Chiron asked, hints of anger building up. "Oh." Amon looked at his hands, seeing the blood covering them "I guess I owe an explanation. But not to you. Take him and leave.". Chiron glared at Amon, looking as if he was waiting to attack. However, Chiron grabbed Lancelot, placing him on his free shoulder, before turning around "He won't forget this, you know. He has an entire immortal life to pay you back.". "Oh is that so? I just thought he'd stuff his face with candy and forget all about it." Amon sarcastically said "If he wants to fight me again, he's more than welcomed to do so. I'll just tear him apart again.". "...Hmph." Chiron began walking away, passing by the Oracion Seis and Erza "He must fit well among you." He said, continuing on his way. "Now..." Amon looked around, trying to figure out where he is "Where's that lake...? I need to wash." Amon said, noticing the blood washing off because of the rain "Maybe a change of clothes too...What do y-...?" Amon was cut short by a brutal punch to his cheek by Erza, knocking him back. "Ah..." Amon wiped blood from his lips, staring at Erza "Alright...Go ahead.". Erza walked up to Amon, angrily glaring at him "What do you think you've done?". "...I let out my anger on him, because of what he did." Amon said to Erza, answering honestly. "And what did he do, to deserve that?". "He..." Amon clutched his chest, revisiting the memories the dream world gave him. Rubbing his eyes, Amon sighed "I know what I did was wrong, I know it! You think I have no idea how that goes?". "If you knew that, why did you still do it?!" Erza shouted at Amon, causing him to visibly become angry. "He made me see everyone! He made me live a life I can never have and made me see Nyx!" Amon shouted back, clenching his hands in anger, finally letting all the boiling rage out. "...Who?". "...Nevermind." Amon gritted his teeth "Let's start going to the next town, we'll see what we can find there to get back to Hargeon.". "...Oh. That's right. You were around them." Erza said, realizing this man was apparantly friends with Mira, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy. "What?". "I'm finding it somewhat difficult...to believe, you, would be accepted by my friends." Erza said "I don't believe they'd forgive you.". Amon's eyes quickly lighted up in a panic "No! I really am friends with them!" Amon retored, trying to defend himself "I may not be their bestest, or really the closest, but they helped me, and I owe them!". "Then why would they let someone like you around them?!" Erza shouted louder, angrily gritting her teeth. "Because they didn't get to see me be a willing monster!" Amon replied, gripping his head in frustration "You can scold me, I deserve it! I even deserve every bit of beating you'll give me for this, but all I want is to get home, and if I can do some good by reuniting you with your friends, then all the better!". "...Oh." Erza suddenly said, as if witnessing a familiar scene "You...feel like you can redeem your sins?". "I'm not naive, best I can do is...is try and stop, and just help others." Amon replied. "Psst..." Cobra whispered to the others who were simply being bystanders up to now "Should we do something...?". "Give them a bit. I think they're settling their differences or something..." Midnight replied to Cobra. "Feels kinda tense, you know." Cobra said, pulling by his shirt's collar. "Alright." Erza said, crossing her arms "This will be your last chance." She said, nodding her head "If you do something like that once more, I'll make sure to send you to the authorities, and then return here. Understood?". "Y-...Yes." Amon said, feeling embarassed with himself "Thank you...". "Well!" Kamma said loudly, breaking the awkward atmosphere "Now that this is all nice and settled, how about we treat our injured?". Cobra and Racer raised their hands, being the only Oracion Seis severely injured. "Amon's scar seems rather serious." Kamma said, noting the x-shaped scar on Amon's chest that looked more like a burn mark, the bleeding having stopped. Seems his healing still worked somewhat. "Ah, no, it's fine." Amon said, declining any help "I think Erza might have it worse than me...". "Pfft." Erza scoffed, letting out a laughter "Clearly you don't know me very well. I'm perfectly fine.". "If you say so..." Amon replied, still unsure. "Let's just find the next town." Midnight said "We need to get you new clothes and proper treatment. Hopefully, we won't be immediately recognized, a ruckus is the last thing we need." All the other Oracion Seis nodded in agreement with Midnight "The sooner we treatment for the injured, the better. Plus, Erza needs more clothes.". "What on earth could you mean?" Erza tilted her head in confusion, not realizing her bandages were getting drenched and soggy from the rain. "It's best we also keep you dry..." He said, taking off his coat, handing it over to Erza "Here.". "Oh. Midnight, you don't need to, really." Erza said, humbly declining Midnight's offer. "No, I insist. You need it more than I do." Midnight said, placing the coat just barely on Erza with his one hand. "Huh, this is quite odd." Erza said "Just a few years ago we were in a vicious bout.". "It...When you bring that up, this does feel rather weird." Midnight said, affirming Erza's opinion. "I-...I don't get it, what's happening?" Amon asked, being rather confused, lacking the needed context. "We'll tell you on the way." Midnight said, gesturing everyone to begin walking "We have to get going now if we want to reach a town quickly.". "I guess that's fair." Amon agreed. Discarded Roar Hisui awoke from her slumber, getting out of her bed, and walking into the bathroom, preparing to take a morning shower. Hopping right in after undressing, she allowed her muscles to relax after being tense for so long, finally letting up. It hasn't been long since the dragons returned, and the city was almost completely rebuilt. But, still, Hisui felt dread and a sour. It's to be expected to happen, when history simply repeats. After exiting the showers, Hisui wrapped herself in a towel, going to her closet to search for a new set of clothing, but her attention was taken by a knock on the door. "Who is it?". "It is me, my Queen." Sirius' voice came from behind the door. "Ah, you may enter." Hisui said, allowing Sirius to enter, beginning to dress up in her white dress, putting on her long gloves. Entering the room, Sirius immediately stood firmly behind the closed door, facing his Queen "How do you feel this morning?". Hisui sighed. She knew Sirius was only worrying about her for nothing, and that he could tell if she was simply lying to him. "I'm better.". "If there is anything you'd like, I...". "Sirius." Hisui interrupted Sirius, putting on her crown "I am tired. I'm spiritually drained. Let's go have breakfast, I'd like to talk with our friends.". "...Yes, my Queen." Sirius said, bowing to Hisui, before exiting her room. Arriving at the dinning room, Hisui sat at her seat at the edge of the table "Sirius, sit as well." Hisui ordered Sirius, who sat down on the seat nearest to her "Ask for something. The cooks will surely make something delicious.". "Ah, I am stuffed, thank you." Sirius replied. "Excuse me." A young woman, wearing a school-like uniform, with brown hair styled into two pigtails, wearing a pair of glasses, sat down at the table infront of Sirius "I apologize for being late, my Queen. I've been in the middle of training.". "It's of no issue, Svana." Hisui replied to Svana "I'm positive you're doing it to impress Sirius." Hisui's words caused Sirius to get flustered. "Hahaha~" Svana chuckled in amusement "Yes, of course, what would I do without my fiance?". "You're teasing me..." Sirius said. He's become used to this, it was only due to gifting Svana an armor he had no use for that they suddenly became jokingly engaged, and yet somehow, everyone continually brings it up as if it is a serious matter, or simply to aggravate him. "So, let's have the usual!" Svana cheerfully said, anticipating her meal. "After the meal, I think I'll go to the pool. I will have no visitors today. Today is a free day for me, is that clear?" Everyone around Hisui nodded to her, understanding her "Good.". Suddenly the earth shook, tremors striking the entire city. The earthquake caused dust and structures to get loose, almost breaking furniture, but causing hung pictures to all and break on the floor. At the end of the earthquake, things went calm. "Darn, another one?!" Sirius said "Why are these tremors persisting?" Sirius turned to Hisui, who was silent, blankly staring at her spilled soup and drink, holding a spoon in her hand still. "...My Que-...?" Without a word, Hisui struck the spoon into the table, embedding it deeply within it "We are getting to the source of this.". "Ah, but your Highness, the researching say it's a strange cause from beneath the earth." Svana said to Hisui. "Then I say, we go down there and see, what the pest behind these tremors are." Hisui replied to Hisui, showing expressive anger. "My Queen, you cannot be serious? How are we to go beneath the earth?" Sirius asked Hisui, being clearly against the idea. "If I may." A new feminine voice called out, walking into the dinning room. A blonde woman with long hair, sleepy eyes and paint all over her clothing, the little there was, as it consists purely of brown keans and a colouring apron to cover her top, approached the Queen "You're under stress, you just need to take a rest.". "Ah, Leona, you're late." Hisui replied to Leona, ignoring her suggestion. "Sorry, stayed all night tailoring a new outfit for ya and Siri over there.". "Stop calling me that please." Sirius kindly asked Leona. Suddenly, Solus entered the room, barging in through the door, panting profousely as if he had run a marathon "O-...One minute..." He said, catching his breath "I...I have news. We have gotten...recieved a message from..." Solus stopped for a moment, going back to panting "Give me a minute please...". "The King and Queen of Pergrande sent us a message." Mazon said as she passed by, realizing Solus wasn't speaking anytime soon, before leaving the scene. "Yes..." Solus recomposed himself, straightening his stance and clearing his throat with a few coughs "It's...quite large.". "Large? What do you mean large?" Sirius asked. "Ah, well...it's a...big box." Solus said, silence looming in response "Uhh, would a crate be mroe accurate?". "Let's just go see it." Hisui said, gesturing to lead them. It only took a few minutes of walking to arrive at the throne room where the large crate did indeed lie in wait. It simply stayed there, standing out among the decor of the castle with its light brown and splinter scraping the carpet. "Okay, Sirius open the crate.". "Ah, yes, my Queen." Sirius said, walking towards the crate, summoning forth his claymore "I shall be gentle as to not hurt whatever lies with-..." Before Sirius could finish, the crate broke open, its wall striking and breaking against Sirius' armor, sending splinters everywhere "...Ow." He nonchalantly responded. From within the crate, walked out an individual, a woman with pale skin, wearing an exceptionally revealing silver, valkyrie-esque armor, exposing her midriff, stomach, and cleavage, as well as detached sleeves, while her bottom was more akin to a combat dress of sorts, with silver hair and blue eyes. "Hello." The woman said, waving hello, with her expressionless face and monotone voice. "...Pergrande sent us a woman, what." Sirius was the first to question this. "I am Siegfried Terragon, the 8th Siegfried of the Terragon family, and former Holy Knight of the Pergrande Kingdom's army." The woman, Siegfried, replied, walking passed Sirius, and kneeling down before Hisui, bowing in respect "As per the news of your situation, my King and Queen, with their utmost generosity, sent me to assist you. I shall take any rank you give me, and I, with my blade and spear, will assist you in any I possibly can. I am now in your service, Queen Hisui.". "Oh." Hisui said, taking a moment to let these news sink in "How perfect...Solus, arrange a thank you letter for the Pegrande Kingdom. And add some gifts as well.". "Yes, my Queen!" Solus said, proceeding to exit the area as ordered. "Now then...Siegfried, was it?". "Yes." Siegfried stood back up "I will follow every order you give me without question.". "Good. Sirius, Siegfried, follow me, now." Hisui ordered her knights, heading towards the exit, the two knights following suit. "But, my Queen, as I have mentioned! It is too dangerous! Please, just allow some earth mage t-...". "I will not stand idle!" Hisui shouted, silencing Sirius "I've grown tired of these castle walls. I need fresh air, and if it means going beneath the very earth I stand on, so be it. Atleast it will be new and smell different." She said, continuing on her way, followed by her knights still. "The Queen can get angry, I see..." Siegfried thought to herself, taking out a notebook and pen from inbetween her cleavage, beginning to write down important notes, lessons to learn during her stay in this kingdom. The three exited the castle, heading towards an underground wine cellar that had experienced the worse of these earthquakes. Infact, it tore open a hole in it, leaving a gaping maw that lead into a dark abyss. There wasn't anything seen underneath, and it seemed almost bottomless. Every time someone threw anything into it, they could barely hear it landing. Hisui, Sirius and Siegfried stood before the entrance into the darkness, with the bar owner accompanying them. "You're certain this will lead us to the cause?" Hisui turned to the bar owner, asking him. "Y-...yes, my Queen." The man was nervous, and how couldn't he? His Queen was in his presence, and despite her demeanor, let out a vibe fitting for a ruler such as her. "Me and my family were unable of sleeping well ever since it happened...We...we feel some sort of sinister presence coming from down there, as if something is breathing down our necks...". "I see..." Hisui said, staring down at the hole "We need a light.". "I can assist." Siegfried said, striking her lance and sword together, causing them both to release a bright light "'tis a basic spell I've learned. It will assist with seeing in the dark.". "Oh, what an excellent turn of events." Hisui commented, turning to Sirius "Isn't she wonderful, Sirius?". "Y-...Yes." Sirius nervously replied "I will get us down there. As it is deep, I can sustain the fall damage and...". "No need." Hisui said, pulling a golden celestial key from her pockets, summoning forth Libra "Libra, if you may. We need to land unharmed down the whole." Hisui asked Libra, who nodded in agreement. "Oh...Alright...". With the assistance of Libra's gravity-altering magic, the three merely floated down gently, the light emitting from Siegfried's weapons allowing them to see when they hit land. The light illuminating the area, giving them a clear view of the dark cave. It stretched widely, almost like as if this entire spacious cavern wasn't a product natural to this world. And considering the kind of world they lived in, that would be saying something. However, as they went in deeper, crystals began making themelves clear, reflecting the light coming from Siegfried "Lacrima?" Siegfried deduced, walking closer to a mass of them. "Wait, do you hear that?" Sirius spoke, signalling everyone to go quiet. They all listened to their surrounding, and a preculiar voice caught their attention "Breathing...?". Siegfried tapped the lacrima crystal with her weapon, transferring her light into the crystal, beginning to light them up, giving them a better light, spreading outward. And soon, the three glared in awe at the sight before them, an enormous crystalline structure, extending to the top of the cavern, stretching into the ground, crystals potruding like spikes. It was if a mountain held the entire earth from beneath. It glew bright blue, the light transferred from Siegfried's spell. "Ugh...whom goes...?" A booming voice called out, getting the attention of the three. They all stared at the monumental behemoth sealed within the crystals, a purple-scaled dragon, whose eyes were closed from the light. The dragon's lower body was encased in crystal, and only one arm freed. "Wait...this scent...". "A...Dragon?!" Sirius yelled, summoning a blade through Requip, getting infront of Hisui "Why is it here?! I-...I thought they...!". "Humans!" The dragon suddenly bursted out, yet his tone was happy, excited even, encircling its left arm around them, as if to prevent them from escape "I have not met anyone in centuries! Oh, do tell me, you are real and I am not hallucinating!". Sirius and Siegfried both stood before Hisui, defending her "Stay back, your Highness, I, Siegfried of the Terragon Family, shall protect you!". "...!" Sirius took note of Siegfried's declaration "I too, shall defend you, my Queen!". "Magara?" Hisui said, calling out to the dragon. "Hm? Have we met, human? I do not recall you...but, I unfortunately have not seen you, my eyes have unfortunately become weak and useless in this utter darkness...I cannot open them without pain...". "Ah, this is a predicament...Are you blind?" Hisui walked ahead of the two knights. "I am unsure. I can see in the dark...but, the light, it hurts...". "May I ask you a question, Magara?". "Ah, please, I have not spoken to a single soul in so long, and a human of all people...How precious...I have feared for the worst down here..." Magara replied, relief being evident in his tone. "Are you the cause behind the earthquakes?" Hisui asked. "Earthquakes? Oh no...I was trying to escape..." Magara solemnly replied "I sensed a heavy presence of dragonic energy, for the first time in so long...I do not know how long has passed, but I...I was hoping I could finally escape and return to my brethren...". "You...are a Dragon from the War? From four centuries ago?". "...So that's how long...I have..." Magara sighed "I almost forgot how it is like to commune with another intelligent being. Do-...Do you mind talking for a bit longer?". "My Queen! You cannot fall for this dragon's trickery! After what his kind did!" Sirius snapped, showing hostility towards Magara. "Are you that forgetful?" Hisui asked Sirius "Do you not remember him? He saved us, he saved me from Azazel.". "Azazel...!" Magara suddenly reacted t that name "You have met that vile creature?! He still lives?!". "You already know him?". "The monster is why I'm here! I got in his way, and he convinced a gemstone dragon to seal me! It took so long, but I escaped, him and Valonyr betrayed me, and I cannot forgive either of them!" Magara replied, cracks beginning to appear on the crystals encasing him "The foul being...what has he done now?". "...We may have alot to talk about." Hisui said to Magara, turning to her knights "Do you two mind waiting? This may take a while.". "But, my Queen...". "Sir Sirius, if I may." Siegfried intervened "I do not think it is wise to argue with the Queen and her saviour.". "..." Sirius sighed, realizing arguing is futile. Even if this dragon truly was the same one who saved Hisui from Azazel, it was inconsistent for him to suddenly be down here and no longer remember her. Hisui herself sat down on a nearby rock, beginning to chat with Magara. As Sirius and Siegfried simply stood by and waited for them.